This present disclosure relates to devices for protection against the sun or inclement weather, such as sunshades, for example, sunshades for strollers or other child care equipment, umbrellas, or parasols.
In the field of the present disclosure, there are many types of parasols, umbrellas, or sunshades, each of these devices comprising generally a cloth, a shaft, and umbrella ribs. In position of use, the umbrella ribs are generally separated from one another and make it possible to stretch the cloth when the sunshade is unfolded.
Sunshades are in general able to occupy an unfolded position of use and a folded storage position. The storage position is often compact around the shaft of the sunshade. The shaft is even sometimes telescopic in order to further improve the compactness of the sunshade in storage position.